Disney vs. Capcom: Universal Chaos/Quotes
Just quotes that go along with the animations of characters in Disney vs. Capcom: Universal Chaos. Agent P *lands on his feet and straightens his hat* (entrance) *"Nrgrgrgrgrg." (entrance) *'Major Monogram:' "Good luck, Agent P." *Agent P salutes* (entrance) *'Major Monogram:' "Remember Agent P, get her phone number during the fight." *Agent P gives a deadpan look* (entrance against any female character except Ursula and the Maleficent boss) *salutes and hops into his Platy-Jet, then flies off* (win) *'Major Monogram:' "Excellent work as usual, Agent P." (win) *pulls off karate poses* (win) *"Nrgrgrgrgrg." (victory) Aladdin *'Aladdin:' "Hope you're ready, guys!" *Abu chatters* Genie: "Right behind ya, Al!" (entrance) *"Heh. And they call me the street rat." (entrance) *'Genie:' "In this corner, weighing in at 125 pounds, Aaaaladdinnnn!" (entrance) *"I see you didn't learn you're proper lesson, Jafar." (entrance against Jafar) *'Aladdin:' "What's up, Genie?" Genie: "I dunno, Al. She seems... familiar..." (entrance against Shantae) *"Hm. This looks like a decent challenge." (entrance against any Street Fighter character) *'Aladdin:' "Pirates? You gotta be kidding me." Genie: "I know. How cliche!" (entrance against Jack Sparrow or Ruby Heart) *'Genie:' *lifts Aladdin into the air by his wrist* "THA CHAMPION!" Aladdin: "Okay, okay!" (win) *"Just another day in the life of the diamond in the rough." (win) *"Does somebody need a time out in they're lamp, Jafar?" (win against Jafar) *'Genie:' "Mmmm... OH! I got it! Selena Gomez! Right?" (win against Shantae) *"They say not to judge a book by it's cover. I guess the same also applies to street rats, huh?" (victory) *"Y'know, living on the street's not all that bad. I had to train myself to get out of tough spots. Like now, for example." (victory) *"Man, I'll bet even Iago could beat you in a fight. And he's just a parrot." (victory) *"Nobody in Agrabah has forgiven you, Jafar. And I don't see why they should, either." (victory against Jafar) *"Sorry. If I tried anything, Jasmine would kill me. And then she'd kill you." (victory against Morrigan) *"So you're only a half genie? How exactly does that work? On second thought, I don't think I want to know." (victory against Shantae) *"Guys, I don't think this is one of Monicles' machines..." (victory against Mega Man, Proto Man, or Bass) Bass *charges up his Bass Buster* "No sympathy from me." (entrance) *"Dr. Wily built me. I perfected myself." (entrance) *"Let's go, Treble." *Treble growls* (entrance) *"I won't hold back this time, Mega Man." (entrance against Mega Man) *"DLN-000?" (entrance against Proto Man) *"This'll be a waste of my time..." (entrance against Goofy, Agent P, or Tigger) *"Another strategy-less powerhouse." (entrance against Akuma) *"How pathetic." (win) *"Come on, Treble. Let's go." *Treble follows him* *"Hmph." *warps out* *"How does defeat finally feel, Blue Bomber?" (win against Mega Man) *"Just another waste of metal." (win against Proto Man) *"As I said. A waste of my time." (win against Goofy, Agent P, or Tigger) *"You just wait. If you thought this defeat was harsh, wait until we cross paths again." (victory) *"I doubt you even stood a chance. Only true fools try to fight the most powerful." (victory) *"I was programmed with one function: to defeat you. And now that it is complete, just wait until you see what's in store for the world!" (victory against Mega Man) *"You hide behind a shield and you have an unstable core... what made you believe you stood a chance?" (victory against Proto Man) *"I believe Shadow Man could put up a better fight than you could... and he is easily defeated by a pathetic top!" (victory against Randy Cunningham) Dante *twirls his guns in his fingers* "All right then." (entrance) *"This'll be a piece of cake." (entrance) *"Kickin' rear and lookin' stylish at the same time at you're service." (entrance) *"Well, I like the looks of this demon." (entrance against Morrigan) *"A mouse? ...That's you're best shot?" (entrance against Mickey Mouse) *"Yeah, I got you're poor unfortunate souls right here!" (entrance against Ursula) *"Ugh. I hate the hairy ones." (entrance against the Beast or Jon Tailbane) *"Okay, we'll fight. No need to get you're muscles in a twist." (entrance against Akuma) *"The powers of hell, huh?" *pulls out his sword* "Bring it on." (entrance against the Maleficent boss) *"A stylish victory." (win) *"Let me know when a REAL challenge comes up." (win) *"I've fought massive demons before. You... are a mouse." (win against Mickey Mouse) *"Sorry 'bout that. Here, let me make it up to you." (win against any female except Ursula or the Maleficent boss) *"I'm getting sick of the hairy monsters." (win against the Beast or Jon Tailbane) *"Eh. I've faced worse." (win against the Maleficent boss) *"There. Now get outta my sight." (win against Nemesis T-Type) *"Well, well, I guess that could've gone better for you, now, could it?" (victory) *"Hey, don't beat yourself up. That's MY job." (victory) *"I heard you once got something called 'the Keyblade'? Come back with that and maybe you'll stand a better chance." (victory against Mickey Mouse) *"Demons and monsters just don't stand a chance when I'm in the house." (victory against the Beast or any Darkstalkers character) *"You better keep that mask on, pal. I'll bet you're as ugly as the way you fight." (victory against Darth Vader) Felicia *stretches* "Okey-dokey, arti-chokey!" (entrance) *"Hi there! Nice to meet ya!" (entrance) *"Time for my brand-new solo!" (entrance) *"I'm not gonna be bossed around by other Darkstalkers!" (entrance against Morrigan Aenslade, Jon Tailbane, or Hsien-Ko) *"Ooooh! How do you keep you're hair so shiny?" (entrance against Rapunzel) *"Hi puppy!" (entrance against Amaterasu) *"WOAH! You're really scary!" (entrance against the Beast or Darth Vader) *"Meow! I mean, wow!" (win) *"That was really fun, let's do this again sometime!" (win) *"I like you, you're funny!" (win against Donald Duck, Goofy, or Tigger) *"I'm the best Darkstalker, and don't you forget it!" (win against Morrigan Aenslade, Jon Tailbane, or Hsien-Ko) Tigger *"Fightin's what Tiggers do best, ya know! Hoo hoo!" (entrance) *"All right, buddy boy, let's bounce!" (entrance) *looks around* "Hmmm... I don't think I'm in the hundredy acre woods anymore..." (entrance) *"You're lucky? Hoo hoo! Ya don't say!" (entrance against Oswald) *"I can tell wreckin's what you do best! Yeesh!" (entrance against Wreck-it Ralph) *"Say, wait half a minute! You don't look like no falcon to me." (entrance against Edward Falcon) *"Ooh boy... how'd I bounce my way into this mess?" (entrance against the Maleficent boss) *"I won? I mean, I won!" (win) *"TTFN, ta ta for now! Hoo hoo hoo hoo!" *bounces off* (win) *"Ya know, I think those feet only work if they're attached to somethin'..." (win against Oswald) *"Well, see ya, bird boy! Hoo hoo hoo!" (win against Edward Falcon) *"Think nothin' of it. A Tigger's just gotta do what a Tigger's gotta do." (victory) *"So can ya kindly give me directions to the hundred acre woods? I'm kinda lost... heh heh..." (victory) *"Ya might wanna put on some more coverage... er, 'cause it's kinda chilly! Yeah." (victory against Felicia) *"You didn't seem so lucky there. Maybe I should take ya to meet ol' long ears. He'll fix ya up!" (victory against Oswald) *"What're ya, kiddin'? Of course I know about yoga! How do you think I stay in such great bouncin' shape?" (victory against Dhalsim) Category:Other Stuff Category:Lists